I Am Not An Innocent Uke!
by despairing.soul
Summary: AU! L was sitting on the bed with a laptop on his lap. He should focus on a case but had found something interesting while surfing on the internet. He smiled devilishly peeking at Light who was sitting in an armchair and reading a book. "Actually, why not try…?", he thought looking at the screen again. That might be interesting... Tests for seme/uke won't ever stop making me laugh


**Author's Note: Hello again, I return with the first story in the "after-Enemies or Lovers?" series of one-shots. This can be read without knowing the plot of the original fic, of course. However, for someone who didn't read it I'll explain some things - that's the series of AU stories. Light once had been Kira but then he fell in love with L and (many things happened in between but eventually) disclaimed the ownership of the DN losing all of his memories connected with him being Kira. Now, he and the detective live together in an apartment in the center of London and lead the (mostly) peaceful and agreeable life... Warning: OCCness and lots of fluff! Enjoy :3**

**M for sexual references but there is no intimate contact scene here.**

* * *

><p>L was sitting on the bed with a laptop on his lap. He should focus on a case but had found something interesting while surfing on the internet. He smiled devilishly peeking at Light who was sitting in an armchair and reading a book. His short pants were barely reaching the middle of his thighs and Ryuuzaki had a really nice and amusing view at his slender legs from this point.<p>

Actually, why not try…?, he thought looking at the screen again. That might be interesting.

He clicked on the icon and so the quiz started. He raised his brow reading the first question. It was rather weird but the more answers he read, the wider his smirk was. He glanced at the teen again recalling the last night they had shared together and finally chose the second option. It said: "I would never admit it but secretly I love it!".

L's smirk became malicious and the detective licked his lips over memorizing what his sweet uke had dared do just one day before.

Through the next questions he was supporting his choices by the percentages thinking each issue carefully over and trying to impersonate the teen.

'What are you doing, L?' Light's sudden question pulled him out of his pensiveness. He raised his sight noticing that the boy was observing him curiously from his armchair. 'You've been making funny faces for a while…' the teen tilted his head.

Ryuuzaki quickly composed himself.

'I was just trying to figure something out… but it seems that with this one I will need your help' Lawliet stabbed his sight to the laptop again. 'Tell me, Raito-kun, what would you prefer: cat's dressing, cosplay outfit or the costume of the mysterious gothic vampire?' He looked at the boy in anticipation for his reply.

Light raised his brows hearing this strange question.

'What does it have to do with the case you're currently leading?' He asked in disbelief taking a sip of his green tea. 'I have no idea' he threw in coming back to his novel.

'Cat's dressing then' L smirked. 'I would pick this one up for you.' He clicked the answer and moved to the last question.

"Do you prefer to be on top or on bottom?", it said.

The detective peeked at the boy again observing how he was playing with his auburn hair while reading.

'Mmm… definitely on _bottom_' he stated quite loudly so that Light could hear him. His boyfriend definitely liked being dominated. The teen raised his head meeting Ryuuzaki's eyes again and flushed a bit seeing the strange expression and malicious smirk on his face.

'I am getting the impression that the thing that you're doing isn't connected with the case anyhow' Light mumbled huddling on an armchair. 'Why are you staring at me with such an odd face, Lawliet? It's quite disturbing, you know.'

L fixed his eyes on the result of the test. The words that he'd read made him burst with laughter.

'Oh, _yes_. That _definitely_ matches you, Raito-kun!' He quickly muffled his chuckle but was still smiling.

'What the hell matches me?!' Light jumped up on his feet not minding the piercing backache and came to the sitting detective taking a look at the screen. He saw some kind of a quiz website…  
>The boy started reading the sentences below a huge black title and felt that his eyes widened in shock.<p>

'What have you been doing, L?' He asked in squeaking voice having very bad feelings about this whole situation.

'During my research I accidentally came across this website… and I decided it would be fun to actually check us out' he added wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and pulling him closer to himself.

Light flew his sight pass the given description once again.

'Wait, you say that you actually did this test? And this is your result?' He chuckled reading it. 'It would mean that…'

'No' L interrupted him with a smirking face. 'This is _your_ result' he whispered in the boy's ear.

'What?!' Light squealed flushing harder than ever. 'I haven't done any tests!'

'I did it for you, Raito-kun' Ryuuzaki murmured brushing lightly his earlobe with his mouth.

'How could you know the answers I would give?' The teen shook his head wanting it to turn out to be just a joke.

'I used my perfect deduction skills, of course' L answered simply. 'I know Raito-kun quite well already…' he teased him a bit creating a small love bite behind his ear.

'But this is wrong!' Light exclaimed dying of embarrassment. 'Nothing here is true about me!'

'Are you completely sure, Raito-kun?' L chuckled placing him on his lap. 'Who's so adorably clingy? Who loves my every little caress, who flushes so cutely when I lean really close to them…?' He murmured pecking the boy's neck.

'It's _you_ who loves sweets, not me!' Light pointed out. 'And I certainly do _not_ have my own fluffy world for god's sake!' He set his teeth feeling the arising annoyance. He pushed L on the bed sitting on his hips astride and placing his hands on his chest being quite pissed off.

'I. Am. _Not_. An. Innocent. Uke!_'_ He drawled leaning his face towards Ryuuzaki. The detective only chuckled stroking Light's smooth legs.

'No, it's the wrong position. Raito-kun prefers the bottom' saying that he suddenly grasped the boy's hips and rolled them over pinning him to the mattress. Light widened his eyes blushing like a madman seeing how L was bending over him. At that moment he hated himself for feeling that his heart had speeded up.

Lawliet slowly moved his face towards Light's and immobilized just a few inches above him observing the boy's red face closely.

'You undeniably are the Innocent Uke, Light-kun. You cannot deny that -'

The teen muffled his words pulling the detective into the slow kiss wrapping all his limbs around Lawliet's body. Ryuuzaki smiled under that kiss winning easily the battle for dominance. He slipped his hands under the boy's back and pulled him up to the sitting position allowing him to stay on his lap.  
>Light finally pulled away and bent his head not willing to look at L right now. He'd lost. No matter how much he didn't like it, he had to admit that he certainly was that one who was submissive and weak in this relation.<p>

'Don't sulk, Raito-kun' Ryuuzaki purred stroking his cheek.

'You said that you'd checked both of us' Light sighed in defeat and rested his head on L's shoulder. 'What is your result?'

The detective moved a bit and switched over the open web cards.

'Possessive but Loving Seme?' Light goggled his eyes and let out a quite laughter despite his intend to look as if he was offended. He looked into his lover's black eyes. 'Show me how much _loving_ and _possessive_ you _are_, L' He teased the older male looking at him from behind his eyelashes.

The detective kissed lightly his temple stroking his back with one hand and placing the second on his hip.

'I won't ever let anybody else touch you, Light-kun' he whispered gutturally in the boy's ear. 'Anyone reckless enough to be willing to actually try to desecrate something that belongs to me would have to confront my anger first. And I must admit that when it comes to things that are mine and _only mine_, I am rather a stout and adamant person.' He nipped a particularly sensitive spot on Light's concavity gaining a moan from the boy. 'Is it a sufficient display for Raito-kun?' L asked darkly. 'Or perhaps should I continue?'

'N-no, no.' Light stuttered in his reply. 'I am perfectly satisfied with your confession. Let me go now, Lawliet. My back is still in a horrible pain and you should come back to your work. I am only distracting you' he slipped out of Ryuuzaki's embrace and came back to his armchair taking a blanket and covering his bare legs. His heart was still racing which could cause the unwanted arousal so he decided to calm down and take a short slumber. Sleeping, he couldn't be distracting for L, right?

Lawliet took a look at his lover sleeping in the armchair with slightly parted lips and smiled softly coming back to the case.

'My adorable little Innocent Uke.' He murmured quietly.


End file.
